bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
MOAB Graveyard/Strategies
This page contains strategies for MOAB Graveyard. __TOC__ Strategy 1 Up to eight cannon towers (seven with tier 2/3 and the furthest one on the track with tier 4/2) near the middle of the track ensures you can defeat all the moabs prior to zomg. Then on the last two curves place 3 or 4 tack shooter towers tier 4/1. Afterwards place two spike factories prior to the cannons tier 1/3 to shred the zomg before it reaches the cannons. The tack shooters clean up the non moab class bloons after they pass the cannons better than any other tower. Use a monkey village tower to upgrade your cannons at the start of the match, after which it can be sold. Strategy 2 (Derived from http://ninjakiwi.com/forums/204/posts/40652) Put an Ice Monkey 3/2 ("Arctic Wind") in the first small bend, a Monkey Village 2/3 ("Monkey Intelligence Bureau") within its range, and spam Bomb Towers 1/3 ("MOAB Mauler") in the big bends, with as many as is feasible within range of the Monkey Village. Increase MOAB-class neutralization in the big bends as you gain funds. Successfully done with only 6 Bomb Towers, 1 Monkey Village, 1 Ice Monkey, and 1 Spike Factory. The key realization here is that a well-placed Ice Monkey 3/2 boosted by Monkey Village 2/3 beats a very large number (any number?) of non-MOAB-class bloons. A single ZOMG's spawn is not enough to beat it. Strategy 3 There should be two 1/3 spike factories near the middle of the track with a combination of a 3/2 ice tower, 3/1 boomerang throwers, and a 3/2 cannon in the back. After that, spam moab maulers (2/3) on the opposite side of the spike factories. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b90vGaybLqI Strategy 4 1. Put down a 2/3 Village in the second-to-last small bend. 2. Put a 3/2 Ice Tower in the last bend. 3. Pile 0/3 Bomb Towers in the middle bend, placing as many as possible in the range of the M.I.B. during rounds 1 and 2. Start upgrading on path 1 during round 2 as well, so there are 7 MOAB Mauler in total (5 1/3, 2 2/3). Then save up. 4. Once the BFB round is over, place a 2/2 Spactory (Spike Factory) and another 1/2 Spactory in the range of the Village. 5. Get both factories 3/2 ASAP. 6. Win! Strategy 5 Simply place one unupgraded village at the end of the track. Within it's range place two or three 4/2 spike factories. Add some 1/3 spike factories slightly further from the exit (but still very near the end). Upgrade these to Spike Storm if possible later on. Due to the slow speed of MOAB class bloons, it gives the S.Factories enough time to build up stacks big enough to destroy the MOAB class bloons. There is no need to upgrade MOAB SHREDR spike factories to White Hot Spikes as no leads are present in the level. Strategy 6 First wave, build the village (2/0) and the cannons. Build another village on top of second to last bend, use it to build a 3/2 ice tower for cheap, then sell it and build the boomer 3/2. This is enough for wave 1 & 2. At the end or during wave 1 and 2, build the two 3/2 factories. Now when the ZOMG arrives and gets killed, slow down the game and build more boomers 3/2 close to the ice tower to help kill the bloons. You'll have plenty of cash left for the second ZOMG, so add whatever you want with that. Strategy 7: None shall pass. 1. Build a 2/1 Monkey village. 2. Build 7 spike factory's and start upgrading them, the first two should be 1/3 and the last 5 should be 3/2. 3. After the first ZOMG goes down, you'll have a lot of money left to spend it to whatever you want. I bought a sniper & two bomb shooters. 4. I've used this tactic twice and not a single bloon has passed. Strategy 8: End is DeadCategory:Strategies 1. Build a 2/1 Monkey Village at the end 2. Build 5 spike factory's and start upgrading them, the 2 at the end of the track should be 3/2 while the other 3 should be 1/3. (As a matter of fact, the middle tower can be both 1/3 or 3/2. Should work either way.) 3. During the BFB round, add another 2/1 Monkey Village between the first and second bend, then put Moab Maulers (2/3 bomb towers) around it to increase MOAB popping power. 4 should do the trick, but build as many as you can afford. 4. During the ZOMG round, the ZOMG should be pretty dead by the Moab Maulers. When they are about dead, they will hit the Spike Factory rush then explodes into BFBs, Moabs, Bloons. NOTE: This works with the Android version. I am not too sure about the PC version. Strategy 9 (LabvemKah1000's laziest strategy) Start: Build a 4/2 Spike Factory (Even Faster producing Spiked Mines) right at where its range cover a tiny portion of the last small curve of the track. Use a village to decrease the price as well. Easily pass rounds 1 (10 MOABs) and 2 (6 BFBs). Before starting round 3 (2 ZOMGs): Build another 4/2 Spike Factory next to the previous one. You could sell the village now if you want or upgrade it 2/1 (your choice-you should be able to pass without upgrading). During the final round, you could use the rest of your money to spam as many Road Spikes as possible if you don't feel confident with your defenses. Anyways, you SHOULD be able to pass without spamming road spikes at the last round or by upgrading your village 2/1 or both. Tested twice in the first city and nothing leaked at all. Both NLL. Strategy 10 Place in the front two spike factories with MOAB SHREDR spikes with a village in range. Place an ice monkey with Arctic Wind at the back with two boomerang monkeys with Bionic Boomer. Place as many bomb towers with MOAB mauler in range of the village to make your upgrades cheaper. Attempt to place a spike factory with spiked balls near the end (for the ceramics). So, the spikes at the front should immediately shred the MOABs, the bomb towers help destroy BFBs and the ZOMGs; the last spike factory, the ice monkey and the boomerang monkey finish the clusters of non-MOAB class bloons. Strategy 11: Micromanagement by Nanako You need a few upgrades unlocked. Sun God (3rd rank super monkey), MOAB Assassin (4th rank cannon) Start by placing a monkey village in the middle of the track, and drop your super monkey inside its range, as far towards the back as possible. Upgrade it to 3/0 (Sun god) using your starting cash. Spend the remainder on a 0/3 cannon as close to the start of the track as possible, but still inside the village range. You'll have somewhere around 2k cash left over. keep it. Within the first few rounds, upgrade the cannon to 0/4. Then feel free to use the MOAB assassin ability. You'll start actually needing it when clusters of 3 blue moabs come, shoot down one ASAP. The sun god can handle an infinite number of non moab bloons and it will single handedly pop all the ceramics that come out. As soon as you can, add two additional 0/4 cannon towers, next to the sun god near the back of the track, and set them to target Strong. You only need three in total. Judicious use of MOAB Assassin will handle everything up until the ZOMGs with no problems. Once the ZOMG bloons come out, use all three assassin abilities immediately to pop it. Then SELL your front cannon tower, and buy another 0/4 in the same spot, immediately use its MOAB assassin to kill one of the three BFBs, then sell and rebuy it. Do not immediately use the ability again. Wait for the smaller MOABs to move farther up the track, and be slain by the combination of sun god plus the other two cannons. MOAB assassin targets the nearest large bloon so you must wait until a BFB is nearer to your front cannon than the smaller MOABs. When one is, fire again. Then sell and rebuy it. Repeat this process for all subsequent ZOMGs. In total you will need to sell and rebuy the frontal cannon three times for each ZOMG. Don't worry about anything else but micromanaging that frontal cannon, your other towers will handle everything smaller than BFB. If you have some cash to spare, put it into sun god range upgrades, and the monkey village range and fire rate upgrades. STRATEGY 12: Invincible by a23577(Friend me on Ninja Kiwi) # Put 3 1/3 Spike Factories at the first bend of the track. # Put 3 4/x Tack Shooters at each of the last three bends. # Put a 4/x Dart Monkey next to the first Tack Shooter and set it to "Strong". # Put 2/3 Bomb Shooters set to "Strong" in the middle bend and continue doing this throughout the game. Strategy 13: Mobile strategy (by BF10) #Place 4 4/x Bloonchippers near the first bend of the track. Set their target priorities to strong. #Place a 3/2 Ice Tower on the last bend of the track. #Place at least 2 3/1 Boomerangs near the Arctic Wind so it can pop the children bloons. #Through out the mission, collect enough money for more Super Wide Funnels and Glaive Ricochets. Make sure the Super Wide Funnels have their target priorities to strong.